classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LuffyPirateKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Citroen GS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 00:39, November 25, 2011 Cars To Add Here are your 5 cars to add: #Chevrolet Corvette C1 #Chevrolet Styleline #Chevrolet Monte Carlo #Oldsmobile 98 #Plymouth Duster Cheers TheWWC 00:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Cars to add Here are your new cars to add :) #Toyota Supra #Toyota Celica #Toyota Corrolla #Toyota Starlet #Toyota Tercel Once you have done them, let me know :) Cheers TheWWC 13:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Here are even more pages for you to add :) #Honda CR-X #Honda Ballade #Honda N360 #Honda 1300 #Honda Prelude There we go, more Japanese cars for you :) TheWWC 21:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Im Back Hey I'm back :) TheWWC 22:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no worries dude. Come on chat and well have a quick chat about my plans for the wiki this month. TheWWC 23:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Here are your 5 perfectly made Italian Alfa Romeos :) #Alfa Romeo 1900 #Alfa Romeo 2000 #Alfa Romeo 2600 #Alfa Romeo Giulietta #Alfa Romeo Spider When you need more pages, give me a shout :) TheWWC 00:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Muscle Cars Your Muscle Cars to add: #AMC Rebel #Buick LeSabre #Buick Regal #Buick Century #Buick Skyhawk #Chevrolet Biscayne #Chevrolet Caprice #Dodge Colt #Dodge Monaco #Oldsmobile Cutlass #Pontiac Fiero #Plymouth Barracuda There you go man :) Enjoy them Classic American Muscle Cars, wish I had a few in my garage :( TheWWC 00:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Cars to do whilst Im not here for a day As Ive told you, I may not be here tomorrow as I'm busy. Here are some pages to do whilst I'm away! #Ford Model B (The 1932 one) #Lancia Flavia #Porsche 944 #Chevrolet Corvette C2 #Chevrolet Corvette C3 #Ford Sierra Hope that keeps you busy, Thanks Once again! TheWWC 22:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Cars to add Here are your shorter pages cars to add :) #Riley One-Point-Five #Morris Oxford #Plymouth Belvedere #Jeep CJ-5 #Jeep CJ-6 There you go :) TheWWC 22:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New years Cars to add Here are a few french cars for you to add as you like European cars :) #Renault 4CV #Renault Dauphine #Renault 4 #Renault Fuego #Renault 17 #Renault Torino Have fun with these classics :) TheWWC 23:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Cars to do Here are a few cars to do : #BMW 507 #Datsun 240z #Mercedes-Benz 300SL #BMW Isetta #AC Ace Thanks TheWWC 22:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Help this year No im not leaving, just gonna need help making hundreds of pages so If you can, try to enlist some people :) TheWWC 23:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Rollers Here is a handful of Rollers for you: *Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith *Rolls-Royce Silver Dawn *Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud *Rolls-Royce Corniche *Rolls-Royce Camargue *Rolls-Royce Silver Spirit Cheers TheWWC 23:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) 6 cars Hey here are your 6 Cars to add: *Nissan Sunny *Nissan Pulsar *Nissan Maxima *Nissan Silvia *Lancia Beta *Lancia Flaminia Cheers TheWWC 20:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man, you gonna come on later? TheWWC 20:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Classic Aston Martins Here are some classic Astons my mate asked that we add :) #Aston Martin DB Mark III #Aston Martin V8 #Aston Martin Lagonda #Aston Martin V8 Zagato #Aston Martin DBS (67-72 model) #Aston Martin V8 Vantage #Lagonda Rapide Cheers man, TheWWC 21:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey man, You coming on chat tonight? Cheers TheWWC 19:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man, Chat has been playing up today. If it still is when you come on, leave me a message and we'll chat in the IRC that CXXX set up months ago TheWWC 19:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man You coming on chat tonight? TheWWC 19:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Leaving the OP wiki Hey, The people at the OP wiki told me you left? That is suprising! Is everything ok and this wiki is doing great! Thank you ever so much for all that hard work you put in when we first started out, we wouldn't be where we are without you! TheWWC 22:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey LPK! How are you doing? You haven't been around for a long time. Do you still want to be a chat mod here or should I remove the rights? TheWWC 18:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: KIP Sorry Hey there! The show was great, saw lots of wonderful cars and it really helped fill a few blank pages here. I am going away for a few days to a few automotive museums to try and get even more great photos and ideas :) Anyways I have removed your Chat Mod rights. It is a sad day as you are the one that helped me make the wiki what it was, you were such a great contributor until you got your new computer. How are you finding it now? Thanks for the compliment to the background and we have definately grown quite a bit since you last helped out here lol. Anyways I hope to hear from you soon! TheWWC 17:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey LPK, How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while and the guys at OP Wiki said that you quit a long time ago, so this may be a long shot. Regards, James May (talk) 22:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey again Hey LPK, That is a shame to hear. We would love to see you back here again! I am often on the chat (like now) if you ever wanted to discuss things and yes the wiki is coming along quite nicely! James May (talk) 22:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey LPK, Long time no see! Really nice to hear from you man. I have been really busy recently. Is my final year of my Honours Degree so have been working like an engine on the redline. So much to learn and do but so little time! Also I recently moved house and unfortunately my grandfather passed away so I haven't been as active on here as I would have liked to have been. With all of that aside, I will hopefully be getting back into the swing of things like the good old days in a few weeks time. Regards, James May (talk) 16:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC)